


Sangre de mi sangre.

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Izumi bebe sangre pero no es un AU de vampiros, Lo había pensado como izuleo pero ahora lo leo (jaja) y no es tan shippy, Y Leo se corta la mano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Arrodillado frente a él Izumi se sentía diminuto, como una presa a punto de ser devorada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Felices fiestas?

No era alto, comparado con casi todo el mundo no era más que un guisante, nada en comparación con el poderoso animal cuyo nombre llevaba. No era grande, no era un rival al que no pudiese vencer, sin embargo, en esa situación, sentía que podría acabar con su vida sin titubear.

Quizás eran las titilantes llamas guardadas en las antorchas, las que sacaban a relucir los mechones de cabello anaranjado que asomaban bajo su capa, las que hacían que sus ojos brillasen como los de un carnívoro hambriento y que la seriedad en su rostro se agravase con cada sombra bailarina. Tragó saliva, intentando parecer calmado, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse bajo la impasible mirada de Leo.

No era alto, pero arrodillado frente a él Izumi se sentía diminuto, como una presa a punto de ser devorada. 

La daga rompió la piel de su palma en un corte limpio, una línea roja formándose mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar, pero el joven rey ni siquiera se inmutó, probablemente acostumbrado, sin embargo, el imaginar que habría hecho ese rito mil veces antes no le proporcionó consuelo alguno. Poco tardó el pelirrojo en dejar el arma en manos de uno de sus sirvientes encapuchados a la vez que otro le entregaba una ostentosa copa dorada, una reliquia de la familia real, sin duda alguna antigua y de seguro cara y preciosa. Abrió la mano y dejó que la sangre comenzase a caer en el recipiente, sus ojos manteniéndose fijos en Izumi, como si el ritual no fuese más que otra prueba de su valía como caballero. El albino volvió a tragar saliva, no apartando la mirada de la del rey, su rey, incluso si lo desconocido de una ceremonia que parecía clandestina hacía que se le erizase la piel.

-Nos hemos reunido bajo sus ojos -Comenzó a recitar el monarca, cerrando de nuevo la mano ahora que la copa tenía líquido bastante y dejando el recipiente en el altar frente a él- Para aceptar a un nuevo miembro en la familia. Antes un caballero, ahora sangre de mi sangre.

-Antes un caballero, ahora...sangre de su sangre -Repitió el albino, provocando que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de su rey y que la tensión en los hombros de Izumi se relajase, más acostumbrado al Leo brillante como el sol que al que se escondía entre las sombras.

-Ahora, bebe.

Asintió, cogiendo el cáliz con ambas manos para acercárselo a los labios. Podía verse reflejado en la dorada superficie, podía ver como sus ojos seguían expresando seguridad incluso si creía que su mirada se asemejaría a la de un pobre cordero asustado.

Sangre de su sangre, se repitió antes de dar el primer trago, sintiendo el sabor metálico llenar su boca. A pesar del mal gusto, se esforzó por no escupirlo, por seguir bebiendo hasta dejar la copa con solo los restos oscuros del líquido. Leo sonrió, satisfecho, mientras se agachaba a su lado para poder estar a su altura.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Sena.


End file.
